Oscillators have been widely utilized in various electronic devices. For example, the oscillator is applied to memory devices or data transmitting systems, to provide a clock signal having a desired frequency. However, due to process, voltage, and/or temperature (PVT) variations, the oscillator would have a non-linear gain. As result, the performance and the accuracy of the memory devices are reduced.